cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Blickling Village
East Village Real Estate Dominating the northern, southern and eastern sides of town is the largest quadrant and suburban dream neighborhood, the East Village. It not only contains over 2,500 hectares of planned suburban estates on quiet chestnut tree lined streets, but it is also home to the Ministry of Agriculture, the Hall of Records, the Ministry of State, the Ministry of Scholastics, the Ministry of Health, and the Cauthorne Museum of Natural History. In the center of the East Village is a year-round fun fair, perfect for family outings. Below are just a few of the many opportunities for home-ownership in the fast-growing city of Blickling. (Prices have not been pro-rated to reflect potential government subsidies). East Village 1518 Canonbury Close N. - This "maison du maitre" is an ideal home for a growing family. This exquisite, 5,000 sq. ft (+/-), new construction, property sits on one half acre and boasts 5 bedrooms and 4.5 bathrooms, with hardwood floors throughout. Seven fireplaces offer ample heating in true old-world style. The ground floor master suite not only has its own en suite bathroom, but also a jacuzzi and dual sided fireplace. The upper floor has a private living room perfect for a child's study space. (£1,750,000) 3617 Holkham Terrace W. - This enchanting English cottage has 3 bedrooms and 2.5 bathrooms. 3,500 sq. ft. offers plenty of space to move around, while large windows allow incredible views of your own private gardens! The half acre lot is extensively manicured and maintained. Four fireplaces offer a variety of different "cozy spaces" for relaxing. Stone floors throughout the ground level and ten foot ceilings throughout the entire house! Convenient to Thornbury Academy. A gardener's Dream! (£750,000) 3443 Hampstead Heath - This 10,000+ sq. ft. mansion offers a wide variety of luxuries for the most distinguished and discriminating buyer. Heated Carrara marble floors throughout create a formidable first impression. Frescoed ceilings and gilt details add breath-taking ambiance to the expansive rooms. The 2 acre estate is complete with formal gardens, professional kitchen, numerous outbuildings, and a six car garage. This is the perfect home for the discerning world traveler! (Price Upon Request) 3257 Garden St. - This Charming Storybook style cottage in the heart of the East Village features an efficient floor plan with all formal/entertaining spaces to the front of the house facing one of Garden St.'s famous lush city squares. There are 2 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms to the rear of the house which look onto a private terrace. The drawing room is a Jacobean styled gem with its white plaster walls, dramatic stone fireplace, and half-timbered ceiling. Hardwood flooring throughout. Recently updated fixtures and ammenites include a new roof, new wiring, and a chef-designed country kitchen. Priced to sell! (£450,000) Shoreline 2103 Shoreline Dr. - This one-of-a-kind lakefront home has a domed rotunda, a loggia, a winding staircase, a library, two dining rooms, seven bedrooms and seven bathrooms. Stone columns and arches, wrought iron doors and delicate Renaissance style paintings. The property has a renovated three-bedroom cottage and a walled carriage house with heated garage, five indoor stables, six bedrooms, workshop and two bathrooms. (Price Upon Request) 2661 Shoreline Drive - This 4,000 sq. ft. lake-front home sits of one full acre of beautifully manicured gardens. With 4 bedrooms and 3.5 bathrooms, and a two car garage, this house makes the perfect summer getaway with room for the whole family! Half-timbered ceilings and and mahogany floors on the ground level create a warm, cozy feeling, while expansive windows open onto the best view in Blickling. Priced to sell! (£950,000) Council Hill 63 Farringdon Mews - This commanding six story townhouse is located in the heart of the posh Council Hill district. A private garden offers a wonderful outdoor entertaining space, and the height of the structure allows for breath-taking views of the city. With 5,000+ sq. ft., 6 staterooms, 6.5 bathrooms, and two servant's apartments, this property offers everything the sophisticated city-dweller could ever need! 12 marble fireplaces not only offer heat but elegant focal points to this spacious home. An ideal dwelling for the fashionable, discerning buyer. (£2,100,000) 41 Serpent's Crescent - This monumental townhouse is situated at the corner of Park Ave. South and Essex Blvd. at the epicenter of the Council Hill district. Designed personally by , this home boasts five floors of unrestrained luxury. Italian marble floors throughout give quite the first impression! This 6,000+ sq. ft. architectural gem offers 6 bedrooms, 5.5 bathrooms and an additional mother-in-law suite that can also be used to house an au pair. Immediately adjacent to the The Hall of the High Council, this home is ideal for a family with political ambitions and social standards. Price Recently Reduced! (£3,995,000) Bishoprook 1617 Boleyn Crescent W. - Beautiful, elegant new 116 unit, 21 story hi-rise condo located adjacent to the Thurston Stadium. Exceptional quality finish-out with sweeping city views. Viking SS appliances, granite countertops, hardwoods., 10' ceilings. Neighborhood atmosphere, walk to Bishoprook Park, restaurants, shopping. In the heart of the Financial District. (One, two and three bedrooms from the £300,000's to £2,00,000). 3496 Tudor Blvd - Newly renovated air-conditioned 3 bedroom 1 bathroom apartment with wooden floors throughout the apartment, located on the third floor of a walk-up building. The open kitchen is equipped with a stove, an oven, a sink, a refrigerator with freezing compartment and a microwave. Transportation line. Neighborhood Supermarket, pharmacy, bank, laundromat are nearby. Excellent opportunity to break into the market for first-time home owners. (£245,000) 8479 Monument Ave N. - 3 Bedrooms overlooking the resort style pool & Monument Park! Hardwood floors in main living area and high ceilings! Kitchen with ss Sub-Zero, double viking ovens and granite counters. Huge walk-in pantry! All bedrooms with in-suite baths. Separate his & her baths in Master suite. Room service, Valets, 2 fitness facilities and more! (£1,350,000) 1003 Fitzroy Blvd - Immaculate! Occasional weekend home for out of town owners. Awesome, secured view of pool and Blickling Hall Park. Beautifully finished out with custom paint, medium hardwoods and maple cabinets. Slab granite, stainless appliances and washer, dryer remain. Only 7 units per floor. Best amenities in Bishoprook for the price. Paint allowance if buyer does not like color. (One, two and three bedrooms from the $250,000's to $1,100,000). Category:The Duchy of Thornbury